


Cake, Candy, and Costumes

by i_write_a_lot



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cake, Candy, Costumes, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June holds a Halloween Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake, Candy, and Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> -Happy Halloween everyone!
> 
> -I don't know anything about Jazz music. I researched Arturo, so if I had it wrong, please let me know. Apologies to the die-hard Jazz Fans, but it seemed like Byron/June would like Jazz music.
> 
> -I do not own White Collar, Pink Panther, Indiana Jones, or Eureka

“What’s that your listening to? Is that…Arturo?” Neal asked, coming into the parlor. He was dressed in a tux, looking like he belonged to the movie Clue. June chuckled, even as Peter looked impressed. Both were coming in from the office, it being the weekend officially, and Neal wanting to bring Peter by for dinner. El was supposed to be there soon, as was Mozzie.

“Arturo O’Farrill, yes. You always were one of my best students, Neal.” June said with a faint smile. 

“Who’s O…” Peter stumbled on the name.

“Arturo O’Farrill is a famous new York jazz musician.” Neal explained, as Peter sat across from June. June reached to pour some tea for the both of them. “He’s highly prized amongst all jazz collectors. Did Mozzie get you that album, June?”

“Actually, this is part of my husband’s collection,” June corrected. “Oh, Byron was so into jazz musicians. He tried playing himself, but he could never quite get the hang of it. Such a pity. He has a few instruments, if you’re interested, Neal.”

“Oh, I’m definitely interested, June.” Neal said eagerly, and Peter coughed. Neal sighed. “But Peter’s wanting me to work on a case tonight instead.” He said, making a face at Peter who rolled his eyes. 

“It’s not going to kill you to do actual paperwork, Neal.” Peter said, amused. 

“Knock, knock!” El’s voice came from the front entrance, and Neal called, 

“Back here! In the parlor! With the gun!” 

Peter threw him a look, while June just laughed, echoing El’s laughter as well.

“Clever,” She said, pecking her husband on the cheek. “Hi, hon. How was work?” El sat, fixing her beautiful white gown as she sat. She was clearly a princess, and Neal was guessing that she was Cinderella.

“Surprisingly boring for a change. I guess what with Halloween coming up, people don’t want to jinx it.” Peter said, gesturing for his wife to sit next to him. El did so, setting down a box in front of June.

“I brought you a gift, June. Happy Halloween.” El said, hugging June after setting down the orange box with black ties. 

“Oh my…you didn’t have too, dear, but it is quite lovely.” Inside was a unique Halloween cake, complete with a fancy black hat that looked suspiciously like Neal’s favored fedora. 

June chuckled. “Let me guess-for our little party?”

“I thought that it would help with the festivities. Speaking of which, where’s Mozzie? Wasn’t he supposed to be here?”

“Ask and ye shall receive!” Mozzie’s voice came from behind the doorway of Neal’s side, and Neal turned in surprise. 

“Dressed up already? What are you supposed to be? A thief?” Peter asked, frowning. 

“Ha-ha,” Mozzie said, looking unruffled at the accusation. “I am the burglar from the movie Pink Panther, I’ll have you know.” 

“Excellent choice!” Neal said, approvingly, and then caught Peter’s warning look. “Ah-but maybe not so excellent what with a fed in the room.”

“Isn’t the Suit dressed up as something else tonight? What are you, Suit?” Mozzie asked, eyeing him doubtfully. 

“I’m the Sherriff…from that television show Eureka,” Peter said defensively. Nea laughed aloud, as did June. El and Mozzie both looked baffled. 

“What’s Eureka?” Mozzie asked, puzzled. 

“Mozzie, you will likely love that show. I’ll lend you the first couple of seasons.” Neal reassured him. 

“I do hope that we don’t suffer anything unusual like Eureka does tonight. I was hoping for a long, uninterrupted evening of pleasant chatter and cake,” June said, sounding amused. 

“If something does occure, I can call up Allison…I mean Diana,” Peter said with a grin. “Don’t tell Diana that I called her Allison.” He added, frowning. He wasn’t sure if Diana would like the comparison.

“Would I do that?” Neal asked, looking shocked. El giggled at his expression, accepting a glass of champagne from June.

“Yes, you would. I still recall that you showed my mustache around the office,” Peter said, pouting. 

Neal snickered, as did El. Mozzie and June both looked puzzled, and El whispered to June that she’d promise to show her later. 

“Anyway…enough chit-chat! What say we break into that lovely cake?” 

“Did someone say cake?” Jones’s voice made them all turn. 

“Jones! What are you doing here?”

“Came by to say Happy Halloween, boss! And we heard there was a party.” Jones said, as Diana came out from around him, carrying a bucket filled with mixed candy. “Brought candy.”

“Thought you were too old to go trick or treating, Jones.” Neal said, grinning. “Or did you confiscate that candy on police authority?”

“I would never do such a thing!” Jones said-a little too quickly. “And besides, that kid was being a bully.”

“You are learning, young Padawan,” Mozzie said with a smirk at Jones who said mildly, 

“Shouldn’t you be quoting Pink Panther and not Star Wars what with that costume?”

Candy was spread out, laughter filled the room, and all Neal could think was that this was where he was meant to be. 

Bizarre costumes like what Jones and Diana was wearing-what, was he supposed to be Indiana Jones or something?-and was Diana supposed to be some type of fairy? Neal didn’t know, and at the moment he didn’t much care. 

He was just happy that he was finally home.  
~*~

End


End file.
